Lost and found
by SpnH50Sg
Summary: The team is on a case, and Kono disappears when she's undercover. Steve goes three types of nuts trying to find her, alerting Danny and Chin to his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first shot at a somewhat larger, more complicated story.

Summary: The team is on a case, and Kono disappears when she's undercover. Steve goes three types of nuts trying to find her, alerting Danny and Chin to his feelings. 

**Lost and found**

**Chapter 1 **

'Listen up boys and girl, we have a case.' Steve walked into the precinct with a big smile on his face, happy they finally had some work to do. It had been rather slow since the whole Victor Hess case.

'Don't sound so damn chipper about it, if it's anything like any other case we've handled so far, I'll probably get shot again.' Danny answered in his usual grumpy ways.

Steve just shrugged his shoulders and handed out the case file. Chin and Kono immediately started to read while Danny took his time glaring at Steve for interrupting his donut festivities.

The case was unusual. Three local girls had been murdered near a private beach called Hono-cove. As far as HPD had found, there was no real link between the victims. The first victim, Joana Wailun, was killed a week ago by strangulation. Some defensive wounds but nothing else. The same with the other two victims, Allia Gung and Jesse Bergs killed 3 and 5 days after the first. The girls were all pretty but that was the only similarity, all three were from very different backgrounds.

As the team read the case file they compared ideas about possible scenario's and suspects. As the team split up Steve did something unexpected. Usually it was Steve and Danny, Chin and Kono. But not this time as Steve said:

'Kono you're with me, Danny go with Chin.'

The three other team members raised their collective eyebrows and looked at each other. Danny of course being the one who spoke up.

'Why?' '_Very eloquent Danny_', he berated himself.

'Because I said so. Besides we're going to speak to the families, I realized that Ms. Wailun's family consists of only women, I would expect they feel more comfortable with female law enforcement there.'

Steve glared at his partner for a second before turning to leave the precinct.

Kono shrugged her shoulders once more to Chin and Danny, silently indicating she had no idea what was going on in her Boss's head, and moved to follow him.

'Is it me, or is there something he's not saying?'

Danny only nodded to Chin, silently promising to get to the bottom of Steve's weird behavior.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the car as Steve and Kono drove to their victims house. Kono wasn't sure what to think. Sure McGarrett was the boss, and his reasons for changing the composition of the partners was his call, but this was the first time he'd ever done it. And why didn't he just sent Kono and Chin to this house? Did he think Chin couldn't handle it? It was rather confusing, until a certain thought hit her. All the murdered girls, they were all locals, she was local, and her favorite beach was Hono-cove, but did he know that? Is that why he was so moody all of a sudden?

Steve was bristling, calling himself every other name under the sun. '_Sure Steve, make it even more obvious you've got feelings of an unprofessional nature for one of your partners!' _It hadn't been his intention to change the dynamic duos but when he had read the report and come across the body dumpsite, he was shocked. He knew Kono spent a lot of time on that beach, and suddenly his heart had constricted. What if it had been her? What if she had been targeted as well, and he wouldn't be able to protect her?

Coming to the conclusion that there was more to it than what he had told Danny at the precinct, she looked over at Steve. His arms were stretched further than they needed to be, his knuckles were white from the iron grip he held the steering wheel with. His face was tense, and he was frowning as if debating something within himself.

'Boss are you ok?' No reply.

'Boss!' Steve was startled out of his thoughts and swerved on the road. Quickly recovering he took a deep breath before sending an annoyed 'what?' in Kono's direction, immediately cringing at the reprimanding tone he had given her.

Before she could reply he apologized and asked her what was wrong.

'That's what I was asking you. You seem a little tense.' Kono used a soft tone of voice, afraid that maybe she shouldn't be asking.

Steve debated his answer for a split second, the truth was out of the question, so how about a semi-truth?

'This case just frustrates me, it makes no sense, besides that I hate dealing with serial killers, they're just that much more crazy than the regular kind.'

Congratulating himself at how convinced he sounded, he grinned at her. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. What bothered him was that he felt Kono was being threatened somehow. He couldn't explain why or how he knew, but the feeling was enough to put him on edge, and apparently she had noticed.

Kono knew for certain then, that she was right in her assumptions. He was worried, for her. She felt her heart blossom at the idea of Steve McGarrett caring for her in such a profound manner. '_Don't get your hopes up girl, he's just looking out for a team mate.' _Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she realized they had arrived at the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost and found**

**Chapter 2 **

The visit had been useless, the family had no idea what their loved one had been up to right before her untimely demise. They had had arguments, and they hadn't seen the girl for weeks. They did manage to get some information on some of the places the girl visited. Some bars, a surfing club, things like that.

Kono and Steve rode back to the precinct hoping Danny and Chin had more luck with their investigation.

Being back in the stillness of the car Kono decided to do some digging, trying to prove her conclusions concluded from the weird actions of one Steve McGarrett.

'You know it's weird, that beach those girls were murdered? I go there weekly.'

Studying his body language she visibly saw him tense and his mouth moved into a thin line. He was also looking anywhere but her.

'Really? Better stay off that beach until we catch this guy.'

His tone was clipped, seemingly uninterested but it betrayed his warring emotions. Kono tilted her head, and wondered why it bothered him so much.

'Stop the car.'

'What?'

'Stop the car!' Kono got angry now. He thought she couldn't protect herself, as if she needed him to protect her!

'NOW! Stop the car!'

Steve, also getting angry at being told what to do, quickly turned the car on the side of the road, thankful there was no other traffic around, or he would have probably caused an accident with his reckless driving.

He immediately got out of the car and walked away for a few meters. Kono immediately followed him.

'What the hell is your problem?' Kono was worked up, but she couldn't exactly tell why. But she focused all of her frustration on the man in front of her.

'Me? I tell you to be careful and all of a sudden you have a friggin' stick up your ass, telling me to park the car. So what? I can't tell my friend to be careful with a killer on the loose?'

Kono deflated a bit at his words and with a calmer voice stated:

'I can take care of myself, I thought I had proven that to you a while back, but apparently not.'

She turned back to the car, but he couldn't let it go.

'I know you can take care of yourself, you think I would let you on this team if I didn't? This has nothing to do with you not being capable, it has everything to do with….'

Kono had turned around and looked at him as he suddenly clamped up.

Steve forcibly shut his mouth, before he said too much. But it was too late, she had seen it there in his eyes. Kono's eyes visibly widened. She couldn't back down now.

'All to do with what Steve?'

Now he was shocked. He had expected her to back down, besides that she had called him Steve.

He looked away. He couldn't tell her, he himself didn't yet understand his feelings. Besides they worked together, it was dangerous. He took a deep breath.

'It all has to do with keeping my team safe. I know you don't see it that way, but you are my responsibility, Chin would skin my ass if anything ever happened to you.' '_And I would never forgive myself.' _

Though he didn't say that last part, it got through loud and clear to Kono. Suddenly touched by his caring nature she nodded.

'All right, I understand that. Look, I'll stay away from the beach for the time being ok? Just don't go all caveman on me, Chin does that enough to last me a lifetime.'

Steve looked at her and let out a relieved grin.

'Ok that's reasonable. Look I'm sorry for blowing up, I'm just… frustrated.'

'I'm sorry too, now that we've acted like total girls, let's head back before Chin starts mothering us again.'

Steve nodded, when what she said sunk in.

'Are you calling me a girl?'

She laughed all the way to the car.

She had an inkling on what was wrong with Steve. She shook her head. '_It couldn't be! He sees you as a friend, a co-worker, nothing more.' _But deep inside hope flourished. Maybe she had a chance after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews so far, if you have any ideas feel free to speak up. **

**Lost and found**

**Chapter 3**

A week later and they were a little closer to finding the killer. It seemed that the girls did have something in common after all. They all had arguments with their families, and they hung out at the same bar, 'Blue waters'. Knowing that the only way they could draw out the person responsible was an undercover operation, they quickly started planning. But Steve wasn't happy, the only suitable undercover agent was Kono.

'So as we go in, me and Danny will be sitting on the opposite side of the bar. Chin will be the barman.'

Kono nodded, repressing the urge to roll her eyes. Steve had told her three times already, and now as they were wiring her he said it again.

'I get it Boss. It'll be fine, seriously I know what to do.'

He quickly looked at her and nodded, then proceeded to walk into his office to change himself. Chin wisely kept his mouth shut. Tension between Steve and Kono had been a little high all week, ever since they came back from questioning the families of the killed girls. Chin had asked both involved what was going on, but had only been met with a fierce denial, and a 'nothing's going on!'. After two days he let it drop.

But Danny had no such notion so he walked up to Kono.

'Something is going on, and you're not telling us. Are you sleeping with Steve?'

Danny never knew what hit him. Stretched out on the floor he wondered if anyone got the plate number of the truck that just hit him.

'I can't believe you just said that.'

With that she stormed into her own office, slammed the door and closed the blinds.

Steve came to see what all the racket was about when he saw Danny on the floor with a bloody nose.

'What did you say to her?'

Danny was suddenly at a loss for words, knowing that if he repeated the words to Steve, his safety was definitely in jeopardy.

'Uhm…. Nothing?'

'Danny!'

'Ok, ok, I may have said something along the lines of Kono not being completely professional. I was wrong. I'll go apologize in a second ok?'

Steve wasn't satisfied with the answer, so instead walked to Kono's office and went in before Danny could stop him.

Kono was sitting on her desk chair head in her hands. '_I can't believe he said that! But then again it has been weird between me and Steve this last week. She couldn't blame Danny for drawing those conclusions, but it did hurt.'_

Steve entered a little apprehensively. But when he though Kono was crying all his self-control flew out the proverbial window.

'What did he say?'

Kono look up and Steve was glad to see he was wrong about the crying, but she did look a little pained.

Kono thought about telling him the truth, but it would only make things worse.

'Something stupid, can't even remember it now, it just angered me. I'm a little on edge tonight, I shouldn't have hit him.'

Steve knew she was omitting what Danny had said, and it made him all the more curious. But if she didn't want to tell him, then fine.

'You ok?'

'Yeah, I'm fine, I'll be out in a second.'

'Good, we need to get going in about 15 minutes.'

She nodded and he left.

All the tensions were quickly forgotten as they geared up for the undercover operation. They checked all the gear one more time. Danny apologized to Kono, Kono apologized to Danny and they were on their way.

The bar was relatively busy, but luckily Steve still had a vantage point on the entire bar from where he sat. Kono was sitting at the bar, ordering drink after drink. Chin of course never gave her anything more than water, but the creep sure to be there didn't know that.

Kono tossed another shot of water. Using her little moment with Danny as inspiration she put on a stormy face and continued the charade. After about an hour she doubted their suspect would show up. So she got of her stool, wobbling as she should, considering she was supposed to be toasted by then, and walked to the ladies room.

Danny was bored, sitting for an hour doing nothing, wasn't his style. He was surprised Steve hadn't voiced his displeasure at sitting still for so long. But when he looked at Steve he was surprised to see a concentrated look on his face. Following his vision, he wasn't surprised as his partner was studying Kono. He seemed fascinated yet apprehensive.

Danny knew that what he had said to Kono at the precinct was out of line. But they were acting like a bunch of teenagers. He was sure that Steve had feelings of the unprofessional kind for Kono, and he was sure they were mutual. But they were both stubborn. Something happened on that little trip last week, and he wondered what had changed.

Steve had been a bear all week. He seemed worried about something, and suddenly it hit him. Kono! Of course, she was a local, spend hours a day on the beach. This case hit home for Steve because the victims could have been Kono. And suddenly it all made sense.

Steve had always been protective of his team, but what if it was someone he could love, or even already loved? He would do anything to protect her.

Squashing the idea of jumping for joy at having figured it out, he looked over at his partner again. He noticed a change in the direction of his eyes, now resting on a man in the corner of the bar, looking at Kono like she was a piece of meat.

'_That's him.' _Steve was certain. He looked at the man, and all his muscles tensed and a foreboding feeling settled in his stomach.

'What do you see Steve?'

Steve jumped a little, he had completely forgotten Danny was there. Not taking his eyes off the man he replied:

'The guy, black shirt, jeans, there in the corner. That's our guy.'

Danny looked at the man. Nothing special, but he trusted Steve's instincts, they hadn't been wrong before.

It was then that Kono stood up and moved toward the back. The man was up faster than a bullet and followed her, as did Steve.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews so far, if you have any ideas feel free to speak up. **

Zanita – thanks for the review, glad you like it!

Rice117 – If you like Steve and Kono, don't worry, got lots of stories in the making.

Froggie 2 – I watched episode 1 and I just had this vision of Kono hitting Danny, I couldn't help but put it in, glad you enjoyed that ;) How did you like Steve's reaction in chapter 4?

Sparrowahk1952 – This slow enough? Danny's figuring it out, I'll definitely write some Chin later on.

Watched 2 much tv – Donut festivities are not to be interrupted! They are a serious matter :D )

Pop'n'Pop23 – More is here! :D

**Lost and found**

**Chapter 4**

Kono felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck, something was wrong. She turned to backtrack to the bar, when she felt a small prick in her upper arm. Two seconds later and she was out like a light.

Steve ran to the back, losing sight of her as she rounded the corner to the ladies room. Something was wrong, he realized too late that he heard static as her wire went dead. Frantically looking in the stalls of the bathroom and coming up empty he ran to the nearest exit, where a van was hastily backing out of the alley.

Steve drew his gun, and fired several shot before the van veered right and disappeared from view. He took out his cell phone at lightning speed, informing HPD of the car descriptions, then phoning the governor to send up a chopper as soon as possible, once her locator beacon was activated they could be on site ASAP. Not even looking away from the alley where Kono had disappeared. He activated his com and told Danny to activate Kono's locator beacon and to search for any traffic cameras and told Chin to start questioning people, they needed to know who this guy was. And Steve had a feeling he wasn't working alone.

Standing there in the alley, he went over it in his head. The man had stood up at the same time has he had, he was there only a split second later. Kono's com had been deactivated, he hadn't heard or seen any struggle, which would have slowed the man down enough for him to get to the back. '_It was a trap, they knew! They knew we were here, they know who she is.'_

Steve ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated scream. He should have been there, should have known this guy had an accomplice. But no! he had to be all distracted because the girl was wearing a tight dress! Quickly going into Commander McGarrett mode, he squared his shoulders and strut back into the bar, intent on getting answers and getting her back.

Kono heard faint noises as she fought to regain consciousness. She felt nauseous and extremely tired. She tried to remember what had happened, as flashes of the night came back to her, she slightly started to panic. She'd been drugged, that much was obvious now. Was this how they had taken the other victims? Despite being trained to be in situations as this she felt a bit of fear lodging itself in her thoughts.

Trying to calm down, she tried to think happy thoughts.

'_Steve will come get you. Wait, Steve? The team, yes, the team will come get you. You have a locator beacon, it won't be a problem, I'll be home before dawn tomorrow so I can catch some waves. Maybe Steve would like to come? … Stop it! Commander McGarrett would not be interested. That's right! Commander McGarrett, because he is your boss! So no more calling him Steve! '_

Kono knew she was being ridiculous, and should be focusing on getting the hell out of there, but she blamed it on the drugs.

'What do you mean her locator beacon is not transmitting?' Steve spoke very slowly and the menace, and the threat behind his words were more than clear, and if that wasn't clear enough the deadly look in his eyes said it all.

The police officer on the receiving end of that look stumbled over himself to explain the problem.

'Well sir, ehm… It's, well it's been shut off. I suspect they used an electric shock to fry any additional wiring they though our undercover agent had, and well they shut it off.'

Steve took a deep breath, he felt like yelling at the officer and tearing the guy a new one, but he knew it wouldn't solve anything.

'Is there any way to turn it back on? Any way to pinpoint her location.'

The officer swallowed then shook his head from left to right.

'Her cell phone has also been discarded, we have no way to trace her.'

Steve quickly dismissed the man, and resisted the urge to punch something. It was like his entire body was like a wound up spring ready to burst at the slightest provocation. He was nauseous and had a feeling this would be a long, long night.

Danny had watched the exchange between Steve and the officer, and he realized he had been right about Steve's feelings, it was so obvious now. However, now was not the time to bring it up. He walked up to Steve and put his hand on the man's shoulder. Steve tensed, but relaxed as he heard Danny's voice.

'We'll find her.'

'Damn right, and after that I'm locking her in the precinct never to let her out. This was a mistake Danny, I should have known, I should've…'

'Hey! This is not your fault! And locking her in the precinct? I seriously doubt she'll let you. Kono knew the risks, and now she's counting on us to get her out of trouble, so get it together!'

Steve was snapped out of his pity fest and realized Danny was right. He nodded and followed him inside the bar, determined to find Kono and if, no when, he found her, he would tell her. He was sure of it now, all this drama had only confirmed what deep inside he'd known. He was in love with Kono.

**AN**

**Totally didn't see that coming did we? Anyway, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and has added this story to their favorites/alerts, it warms my fingers to keep writing. **

**Let me know what you think, and don't be afraid to add some critical comments. Keep reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews so far, if you have any ideas feel free to speak up. **

**Lost and found**

**Chapter 5**

When Kono had realized she was in the back of a trunk she tried to kick out the lights to see where she was, but they would not budge. So she saved her energy, trying to listen for any sounds she might recognize or could help her identify her kidnappers.

When the car came to a sudden stop, she hit her head on something hard lying on the bottom of the trunk. She felt woozy, and was about to pass out when the truck roughly opened. Gathering all her strength she managed to stay conscious and tried to get a good look at her captors. When she was promptly knocked out by said captor, the last thought going through her mind being: '_Steve where are you?'_

Steve was pacing, and he had been pacing for around ten minutes. They had found out who the man in the bar was, and were waiting for a warrant to search his house that Danny was trying to get from the judge. '_This is a complete waste of time! She could be fighting for her life and I'm sitting here twiddling my thumbs. Screw this.'_

'Screw this! Chin let's go!'

Chin nearly fell of the chair at the unexpected call out.

'Go where?'

'McDonalds, where do you think? We're going to this guy's house.'

'What about…'

Steve's glare quickly shut him up; he did a quick turn and picked up his gun from the table.

The car ride was silent and tense. They were both worried, each hour Kono's chances of survival diminished.

When they got to the house they both drew their guns and took their positions by the door. Not one for subtlety and especially not now, Steve kicked the door open, and it flew off its hinges. Chin was surprised at how much force Steve had given the kick, wondering if he was trying to relieve some excess anger. But again it wasn't the time for those kinds of deliberations.

Following Steve into the house, he quickly cleared all the rooms.

'Anything?'

'No, she's not here.'

'Look for anything that might be of importance.'

The searched the house top to bottom, but couldn't find anything. Until Steve tried to turn on the light. He flipped the switch but nothing happened.

'Chin, turn off the other lights.'

Chin quickly complied.

Flipping the switch again he saw a thin line of light coming from underneath something that was supposedly a bookcase. Quickly moving towards it he grabbed his gun again and motioned to Chin to cover him.

As he opened the doorway, the bookcase turned out to be, he felt his dinner coming back up his throat. The entire room was filled with pictures of the murdered women, but what was worse, a large section of the pictures were of Kono. Forcing the sickening feeling down he focused on what the evidence, the photos told him.

They were definitely dealing with a stalker. He was after young women between the ages of 20 and 30, preferably local women. Steve took a walk around the room, searching for anything that stood out. After a minute of searching he found it. One picture was not a surveillance picture. It was a photo of a woman looking directly at the camera, with a smile on her face.

He took the photo and gave it to Chin, who was still gawking at the obscene amount of pictures on the wall, of which a large portion was of Kono.

'Find out who this is.'

He didn't elaborate, he didn't have to, Chin knew that Steve was specialized in this sort of thing and got straight to work, on the phone before he had even left the small room.

Steve continued to look at the pictures. Some were taken at the beach, but some were taken elsewhere, his heart dropped as he realized that in some pictures it was clear she was HPD, which meant the abductor knew it too.

The bar, it had been a set up.

****

Kono awoke to a pounding noise. It took her a minute to figure out it was her head that was doing the pounding. Slowly trying to move all her limbs she quickly realized she had been bound by her hands and feet. She was slumped against something, maybe a pole, or a wall of some kind. Opening her eyes a fraction she tried to see where she was; only now realizing she had been blindfolded. '_This is not good.'_

'Wake up!' The blindfold was ripped from her head.

She felt a shove against her legs, and pain shot up through her thigh. '_He must have hit me there or something.'_ She reluctantly opened her eyes and looked up to the man.

'Ah, such pretty eyes, a shame we had to bruise your face a little, even while drugged you're quite feisty.'

The man laughed and Kono felt trepidation and fear build inside her, who was this guy? He was obviously well prepared and he seemed to know her.

'Who are you, what do you want from me?'

She tried to sound defiant but her voice came out croaky and rough.

'Who I am is not important, as to what I want? Well, that's real easy… You!'

His crooked grin as he said it shook Kono to her core, and for the first time in her life she prayed. Prayed that Steve was on his way, and she promised to whoever was listening, that if he got her out of this, she would let loose her fears and spend the rest of however long he wanted, to make it up to him.

The man was talking again, but she didn't really listen, not wanting to know what he had planned for her. She just kept repeating the same prayer, the same hope over and over again.

'Get some rest, tomorrow is an important day.'

Kono glared at the retreating man, trying to see outside the shed/cabin she was in, but he quickly closed the door.

****

'Her name is Alexandra Kawaio, we contacted her and she told us that if anyone would be sick enough to pull something like this, it would be her ex-fiancé. They were engaged to be married when he started to follow her around, forbid her to go see her friends that sort of thing. She broke it off a month ago.'

Steve nodded, taking in the information Chin provided. A month would give the man enough time to seek out other targets to replace his fiancé.

'Did she tell us any information about his whereabouts? Any hide-outs or places he liked to go?'

'Yes, she said he owned a cabin somewhere near Hono-beach, we're pinpointing the address now.'

Running another hand through his hair Steve started pacing again. They were still at the house, now together with HPD, trying to find any more information that would lead them to Kono.

Chin studied his boss. He seemed extremely frustrated, and though he could certainly relate, it wasn't like Steve to be so out of sorts. Steve was always cool, calm and collected. A real military officer, ready to tackle any situation, anywhere at any time. But right now he seemed frazzled, almost vulnerable, and Chin started to wonder if maybe Danny hadn't been as wrong in thinking something was going on between the commander and his cousin.

Kono had always been unlucky in love, and as her cousin, and pretty much the only close family she had, he felt compelled to look after her. After a failed relationship he was there to pick up the pieces and he lost track of how many time he had been there for his cousin. Kono had locked up after her last heartbreak, no longer wearing her heart on her sleeve.

This had changed in the last half year though. He had wondered why, but now he knew. Steve McGarrett had broken down Kono's walls. How? He had no idea, but if she really thought about it, it was rather obvious.

When his cousin was safe he was going to have a word with the commander.

His thoughts were interrupted as his phone rang. After hearing the much needed information he hung up and marched over to McGarrett.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews so far, if you have any ideas feel free to speak up. **

**Lost and found**

**Chapter 6**

Racing to the car, Steve closed off all his thoughts and feelings and focused o none thing, and one thing only. '_Get to Kono, get her somewhere safe.'_

Chin was a little spooked by the sudden transformation his friend had suddenly seemed to undergo. One minute he was all wound up and nervous, the next he was sitting ram rod straight, focused, not even a twitch in sight.

Chin was a little scared about the speed they were going, but decided that his cousin's safety was more important than his, besides he trusted Steve to get the there in one piece. Danny would meet them at the rendezvous point.

Kono was jolted awake as someone yanked her hands up above her head. Her entire body screaming at the idea of having to move she had no choice but to comply and winced when she realized how stiff she was.

'Let's take a little ride shall we?'

Kono said nothing, and barely struggled, knowing she was probably going to need any energy she had left for a final struggle, apparently her prayers hadn't been answered, but there was still hope.

She stumbled and was roughly hoisted up again by her captor.

'Will you hurry up?'

A second voice she did not recognize was heard coming out of the dark forest in front of her.

'Take it easy, we have all the time in the world.'

'She's a cop Gary, people are looking, and you said you'd been spotted last night. The sooner we get this over with, the better.'

Gary just grunted and pushed her forward. She was surprised to feel sand beneath her feet. Her blindfold had been placed back so she had no idea where she was, but she could now hear the sea, and she guessed they were at Hono-cove. This meant they were going to kill her.

Kono started to struggle hard against her restraints.

'Take it easy dear; it'll be over before you know it.'

'Why are you doing this? I did nothing to you!'

'Nothing? Nothing! You're all the same, that's why!' Kono was startled by the amount of venom in Gary's voice.

'She abandoned me, and the others, you wouldn't even look at me. I was there every day, too bad you never noticed!'

Kono tried to remember if there was anything she missed while at the beach. She came there to surf, not for guys, she barely even noticed anyone there. Giving up on trying to recollect her memories, she tried to keep the conversation going; to stall what she knew would come.

'I'm sorry; I just come there to surf. Just let me go.'

'You're not sorry, and I don't care. You will die!'

She was pushed from behind, apparently by the second man and fell face down in the sand. She quickly rolled around and kicked the man in the guts before he had a chance to react. But her next move to straddle him was rebutted because of her restraints. A scuffle followed, when all of a sudden there was the sound of a gun pulled of safety. Kono stilled her movements and looked straight into the barrel of a gun.

The silence on the beach was disturbed by a single gunshot.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**

Steve pushed in the gas pedal even harder as they approached Hono-cove.

'_God, I hope I'm not too late.'_

Steve was out of the car before it came to a complete stop, gun already in hand as he ran down the slope to the beach, and to where he knew the cabin was. He knew he was supposed to wait for backup, but his gut told him to move now.

As he ran down the beach he noticed dark figures moving in the distance. Slowing his pace a little, making sure he made no sounds, he slowly crept closer. Soon he heard voices.

'You're not sorry, and I don't care. You will die!'

Steve knew he had to act he ran as fast as he could, and took in the scene in front of him. Kono was on the ground in a scuffle with one man, as the other produced a gun and took aim at her.

Steve's heart rate doubled and he took aim on pure instinct and pulled the trigger.

Kono closed her eyes at the last second, preparing herself for the pain to come, but it never did. Suddenly she heard voices all around, and she could have sworn she heard Danny.

Someone touched her shoulder and she tried to fight.

'It's me, Kono, it's just me.'

Steve. Kono felt the tears spring in her eyes. The blindfold was removed and she looked into those beautiful eyes.

'I knew you would come.'

Her voice sounded fragile, even to herself. But at that moment she couldn't care less as Steve put his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace.

'I've got you. Always.'

And she believed him.

Soon she was free of her bonds and she had been examined by the paramedics that had arrived at the scene a few minutes after the shooting.

Steve hadn't left her side. Danny and Chin handled the arrest, which was a little weird considering Steve wasn't family and Chin was. But she wouldn't have it any other way. Besides Steve looked like a forklift truck would be needed to remove him from her side.

Steve's heart was still pounding. '_She's alive.' _Though he knew it in his head, his heart needed more proof, so he stayed close. It seemed as if she didn't mind so he stayed put, even after he was no longer needed.

The second he had seen that gun pointed at her, he had lost it. He couldn't even remember pulling the trigger, all he could think about was to protect her.

When he held her afterwards it was like the rollercoaster of emotions he had been on for the last 16 hours, and probably longer, all came crashing down and he had to try hard to keep it all in check.

And now she was here. He turned to look at her, and saw her staring at him. He smiled and she looked deep into his eyes and gave him the most radiant smile he had ever received, and it felt like he was floating. His feet moved, before he told them to.

Kono could see him approaching, his eyes never leaving hers. She saw a fierce determination there and she wondered what he was going to do.

'You scared me half to death today and I promised myself that when I got you out, I would do this.'

She tilted her head as if to say: 'do what.' She was about to voice her thoughts but never got the chance as Steve lowered his lips to hers in a slow kiss that made her head fuzzy.

Everything disappeared. The lights and sirens of the HPD cars, the paramedics on scene, the police officers walking around. Nothing but pure bliss.

Danny looked over to check on Kono when his mouth literally dropped open. He could vaguely hear Chin asking him something but was too enthralled by the scene of two of his good friends making out like horny teenagers.

When Chin didn't get a reply to his question he turned around to look at Danny, only to notice he wasn't exactly paying attention. Following his line of vision, Chin did a good impression of a goldfish before breaking out into a big grin. '_Haha, go coz!'_

'Close your mouth before you catch flies idiot' Chin said smacking Danny upside the head.

'Yeah, yeah, maybe we should tell them everyone is looking.'

'Does it seem like they would care?'

Danny looked to the couple one more time. Shaking his head, he went back to work with a smile on his face.

The need for air finally became too much, and reluctantly they pulled apart. Opening her eyes she looked back into his and saw a deep affection there.

'I've wanted you to do that for a while now.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah, really. But I'm not exactly convinced we got it right.' Her eyes sparkled.

'You think?'

'I think so.'

'Guess we need to practice some more huh?'

Before she could reply his lips were on hers again and the last coherent thought she had was: '_Lots of practice please!'_

_THE END_


End file.
